The Survivors
by madhattergirl98
Summary: After the invasion best friends Danielle and Lacy are left without family. They wander around until they are found and taken in by the 2nd Mass. The girls automatically connect with the two oldest Mason boys. Danielle has something to hide though, from everyone, while Lacy is lost in her own mind. Then a human girl shows up and everything changes! [HalxOC] [BenxOC]


div style="max-width: 100% !important;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Song: You Found Me (The Fray)br style="max-width: 99%;" /br style="max-width: 99%;" /I followed my best friend through the woods, she swore she heard something./span/div  
div style="max-width: 100% !important;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Lacy there were not people, we are the only people ive seen in a long time!" I said sighing/span/div  
div style="max-width: 100% !important;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""There were I know it!" She said hushing me and dragging me behind her/span/div  
div style="max-width: 100% !important;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"As we got closer to a clearing there were harnessed kids everywhere/span/div  
div style="max-width: 100% !important;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Then there was a boy running across the field, Lacy turned around and looke at me/span/div  
div style="max-width: 100% !important;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Fine you were right!" I said/span/div  
div style="max-width: 100% !important;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Huge alien machines rose out of the ground /span/div  
div style="max-width: 100% !important;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"As the people on the ground sarted to attack Lacy and I ran out towrds them shotting the six legged aliens that were attacking a boy our age./span/div  
div style="max-width: 100% !important;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"As the aliens left me and Lacy ran away un noticed/span/div  
div style="max-width: 100% !important;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"I turned to her as we stopped and smiled /span/div  
div style="max-width: 100% !important;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Those things freaked me out! Did you see the guy he was..." I stopped hen I saw Lacy pointing behind me and putting her gun down/span/div  
div style="max-width: 100% !important;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""What are you...ohhh" i said as I turned around to see a group of people holding guns at us, the boy I was talking about one of them/span/div  
div style="max-width: 100% !important;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Okay pointing a gun at someone is not a good first impression." I said looking at the 3 people in front of us/span/div  
div style="max-width: 100% !important;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Shut up" said Lacy/span/div  
div style="max-width: 100% !important;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Who are you guys?" I aske ignoring Lacy/span/div  
div style="max-width: 100% !important;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Well I'm Hal and this is my brother ben. We wanna know who you are and where you came from." Said a dark haired boy/span/div  
div style="max-width: 100% !important;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Well I'm Danielle and this is my best friends Lacy." I said smiling real polite /span/div  
div style="max-width: 100% !important;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""And you are from?" Asked Ben/span/div  
div style="max-width: 100% !important;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""New York, our parents are gone so we kinda go where ever as long as it doesnt get us killed." I said shrugging and getting a sigh from Lacy who must not have liked how I answer/span/div  
div style="max-width: 100% !important;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Well thats great now your coming with us." Said the dark hairs boy pulling our hands behind our back/span/div  
div style="max-width: 100% !important;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"He pulled us out into the clearing towrds a man with dark hair and eard and an older guy/span/div  
div style="max-width: 100% !important;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Hal, Ben, Matt what do you have here." Asked the dark ahired man/span/div  
div style="max-width: 100% !important;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""We found them in the woods, they have no where to go and seem neutral and are really good at shooting guns." Said Ben/span/div  
div style="max-width: 100% !important;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""We will brief them back in Charleston." Said the older man/span/div  
div style="max-width: 100% !important;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""I told you we were in South Carolina!" I yelled excitedly at Lacy who rolled her eyes and laughed/span/div  
div style="max-width: 100% !important;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"I got shushed by everyone else/span/div  
div style="max-width: 100% !important;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"*at Charleston*/span/div  
div style="max-width: 100% !important;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"This place is huge, a massive city! My god/span/div  
div style="max-width: 100% !important;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"We got put into a room with two beds,/span/div  
div style="max-width: 100% !important;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Well this went relitivly well, we have somewhere to stay now!" Said Lacy/span/div  
div style="max-width: 100% !important;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Yes you are right." I said/span/div  
div style="max-width: 100% !important;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Then both the men from erlier came in/span/div  
div style="max-width: 100% !important;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""You girls can stay here and be fighters if you would like, just remember you have to listen to orders." Said the older man/span/div  
div style="max-width: 100% !important;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""You may walk around now, dinner is at 6:00" he said/span/div  
div style="max-width: 100% !important;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Excuse me but what are your names?" Asked Lacy/span/div  
div style="max-width: 100% !important;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Im Tom Mason, and thats Dan Weaver." Said Tom/span/div  
div style="max-width: 100% !important;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Actually he is President tom mason." Said Dan/span/div  
div style="max-width: 100% !important;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""You can call me Tom." He said smiling as they left the room/span/div  
div style="max-width: 100% !important;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Im gonna explore." I said/span/div  
div style="max-width: 100% !important;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""I'll go look on my own." Lacy said laughing/span/div  
div style="max-width: 100% !important;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"I left and walked outside alone, this place was so cool, I wanted to explore every inch of it./span/div  
div style="max-width: 100% !important;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"I hear footsteps behind me and then Ben appered next to me,/span/div  
div style="max-width: 100% !important;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Hey your Danielle right?" He asked/span/div  
div style="max-width: 100% !important;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"He seemed really nice/span/div  
div style="max-width: 100% !important;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Ya, but a lot of people call me Dani...and your Ben." I said holding out my hand, and and he shock it/span/div  
div style="max-width: 100% !important;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Im exploring." I said smiling/span/div  
div style="max-width: 100% !important;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Want company, you seemed alone and I hate that feeling." He said/span/div  
div style="max-width: 100% !important;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"I really did want to be friends with him/span/div  
div style="max-width: 100% !important;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Friends?" Aske ben/span/div  
div style="max-width: 100% !important;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Friends." I said smiling/span/div  
div style="max-width: 100% !important;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Wanna go to the tree on the edge of Charleston, we can get to know eachother" he suggested/span/div  
div style="max-width: 100% !important;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Ya, it sounds fun." I said/span/div  
div style="max-width: 100% !important;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Race!" I yelled taking off before Ben could react, I could tell we were going toget along/span/div  
div style="max-width: 100% !important;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"*Lacy pov*/span/div  
div style="max-width: 100% !important;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"I walked in an area of Charelston that was diserted, I liked the quiet.../span/div  
div style="max-width: 100% !important;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"But i heard footsteps /span/div  
div style="max-width: 100% !important;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"I hid behind an abandoned care and jumped out at the person and held them against the car/span/div  
div style="max-width: 100% !important;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"I reconized him/span/div  
div style="max-width: 100% !important;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Your Hal right?" I asked letting go of him/span/div  
div style="max-width: 100% !important;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Yes and your Lacy." He said/span/div  
div style="max-width: 100% !important;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Sorry about that guess I watched to much vampire diaries." I said laughing/span/div  
div style="max-width: 100% !important;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"He had a huge smirk on his face/span/div  
div style="max-width: 100% !important;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""What?" I asked/span/div  
div style="max-width: 100% !important;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""You just seem to tough to wath a girly show like that! I mean come on its stupid!" Said Hal laughing/span/div  
div style="max-width: 100% !important;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"I punched him on the arm/span/div  
div style="max-width: 100% !important;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""It is not!" I said laughing at him laughing/span/div  
div style="max-width: 100% !important;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"When he finally stopped laughing he looked at me an smilied/span/div  
div style="max-width: 100% !important;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""What are you doing out here, this is the abandoned part of charleston, you could have been hurt!" Said Hal/span/div  
div style="max-width: 100% !important;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Ya but clearly I can defined myself!" I said laughing remembering the look on Hal's face/span/div  
div style="max-width: 100% !important;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""I like you Lacy, wanna be friends?" Asked Hal/span/div  
div style="max-width: 100% !important;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Of course Hal, shall we skip off into the sun set?" I asked srcasticlly/span/div  
div style="max-width: 100% !important;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Why of course!" He said smirking/span/div  
div style="max-width: 100% !important;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Only if you can catch me!" He said taking off down the abandoned street/span/div  
div style="max-width: 100% !important;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Come back Hal!" I yelled laughing and chasing him/span/div  
div style="max-width: 100% !important;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"I knew I wouls love it here, but I felt like I was being watched from in the shadows, I shock the feeling and ran even fast to try to catch Hal./span/div 


End file.
